Power of The Eclipse Remasterd
by Crow the Dragon
Summary: This is a reboot of the original version. Follow Crow, a dragon with strange powers, as he faces Turmoil, Pain, and a choice that can determine the fate of everyone. Final Cast...For now.
1. Prologue

**Crow: Sorry for taking down the Previous version of the story for those who liked it, I hope this version is better. I do not own Legend of Spyro.**

Hello, before we get into the story I will explain everything that happened in the Legend of Spyro Trilogy for those who missed a game or two, First the Dragon Temple was attacked by Apes, Ignitus rescued the Purple dragons egg and sent it down the river in a ditch effort to protect it. Twelve years later Spyro was chasing his adoptive brother sparx when he saw the apes had caught him, the rage unlocked his fire breath. After the Skirmish and Spyro finding out he was not a dragonfly they meet ignitus and an adventure to rescue the other elders and learn the other 3 elements began, when finally Spyro battled, defeated, and freed Cynder from Malefor's control while the strain from doing so locked his powers.

A little while later Spyro noticed cynder leaving and follows her after failing to convince her to stay. This journey led him to the chronicler, an old and wise dragon who is in charge of keeping track of the books of dragons, Spyro learned that Cynder may return to darkness and runs off to prevent that, eventually catching up to her. Unfortunately she was in the custody to the Ape King Gaul. A fight started that caused Spyro to be infused with some of Malefor's Dark energy, in his darkened state Spyro killed Gaul and was about to absorb more of the dark energy until Cynder quite literally knocked some sense into him. Then the Well of souls started to collapse around them, so Spyro encased them in a time crystal to survive.

Three years later Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were awakened by Grublins to sacrifice to the Earth Golem, well they only grabbed Spyro and Cynder, Sparx was found by hunter. After realizing they are tethered together, they try to fend of the Golem until hunter came to their rescue. They escaped and severed the golems arm in the process. They are later captured by Hunter's tribe, but after saving them and rescuing Meadow they convinced them that they were on the same side. They then ventured to Warfang to meet with Ignitus and the other elders. While there they defeated the Earth Golem once and for all. They then later had to battle the destroyer, when it seemed they one, Malefor revived the destroyer to continue it's path of destruction. Ignitus sacrificed himself to get Spyro and Cynder across the belt of fire to fight Malefor. Spyro almost lost himself to the darkness again until Cynder comforted him. They then went to fight Malefor, while the world was breaking apart because the destroyer finished it's trail. After they reached the planets core Malefor got sealed in by the spirit of the ancients. Spyro rebuilt the world, Cynder admitted her feelings, they Narrowly escaped, and Ignitus gets revived as the New Chronicler, Which brings us to the Beginning of the Story…

Prologue

Ignitus the current Chronicler is looking through some of his books of l the lives of other dragons, when Suddenly a black book with blue markings fell from the shelf behind him. "What do we have here?" said Ignitus as he picked up the book. When he looked he noticed there was a blue crescent moon on the cover. "I have never noticed this before, I better see what this book says." When he opened it his mind was flooded with a vision of a time before most legends ever happened, a time when the land was covered in darkness far worse than Malefor, a time of war, 100 generations ago.

"_Kira!" called an Earth Dragon, to their leader, a young Purple Dragoness. "We're getting Slaughtered out here!"_

"_We can't give up hope" said Kira "Not yet." Just then a huge roar bellowed followed by black fire engulfing the battlefield. "Nononononono!" Screamed Kira as a dragon completely engulfed in shadow arized._

"_BOW TO MAELSTROM THE DEMON DRAGON!" Maelstrom yelled. This was followed by the roars of his army of shadows. He noticed the purple dragoness, and realized she was the only __**CURRENT**_ _threat to him. He charged right at her knocking away any and all dragons in his way._

"_AHHHHHH!" screamed Kira as she was thrown by Maelstrom. She noticed the army of shadows surrounding her. She tried fighting them but for every one she took out two more took their place. "This can't be happening!" said Kira._

"_Yes, and there is nothing you can do!" said Maelstrom. Suddenly a barrage of blue fireballs came vanquishing all of the shadows in mere moments. "What?!" exclaimed Maelstrom. Suddenly a black dragon with Crescent moon markings on his shoulders flew down between Kira and Maelstrom. "Who are you?!" demanded Maelstrom._

_The Black dragon smirked. "Call me Kaze" answered Kaze. "Kaze the Eclipse Dragon."_

After this the vision ended. "_That was strange"_ thought Ignitus. "I wonder if there is any more information on this Eclipse Dragon" As if to answer him a book on the shelf in front of him started glowing. "What is this?" said Ignitus as he took the book of the shelf. As soon as he opened it he felt the grief this story held. "This Dragon was too young to go through that" sad Ignitus sadly. As he read this story, it was about a dragon whose whole life was torn to shreds by a dragon cloaked in shadows. Ignitus felt sorry for the dragon in the book, but then a passage caught his attention, _To save or to destroy, To have the impulse of both permanently haunt you, That is the burden of the Eclipse Dragon, one who walks the path of both Light and Dark must choose, before fate catches him, the darkened past may lead to a brighter future if he can open his heart, or the deepest doom if remained closed._

**Crow: Done, Sorry this took so long, I was Busy, I will try to update more often, Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Dawn

**Crow: It's been awhile since I had updated or posted a new story. Now for the disclaimer, I don't own the Spyro franchise.**

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

"Mmmph" groaned Spyro as he woke up. He noticed that he was in the valley of Avalar.

"Uuuuuhhh" groaned Cynder next to him.

"Are you okay!?" asked a worried Spyro. "Yeah" replied Cynder. "Just a pounding headache."

"Glad your okay" said Spyro. They started moving closer to each other. Then Cynder remembered something.

"Hey, uhh spyro…..how are we alive."

"I believe that would be my doing" Spyro and Cynder turned around, and noticed a black dragon with blue eyes, wings, horns and underbelly, along with a blue Waning crescent moon shaped mark on his right shoulders. Spyro and Cynder looked at him with a confused look on their face.

"Who are you?" they asked at the same time.

"Crow" replied the dragon.

"Okay…. Crow" said Spyro. "What do you mean by it was your doing?"

"It is a very Long Story" Answered Crow. "But the less you know the better, for now at least" Spyro and Cynder looked at him confused.

"Okay... " said Spyro. "What is with all the secrets"

Crow just sighed. "I wish I could tell you but, that would put you in danger, let's just say someone is after me, and if you thought Malefor was hard, then you will not want to deal with this guy"

"Wait, how do you-" asked Spyro.

"You would be surprised at what I know" interrupted Crow

"Why did you save us?" asked Cynder.

"I don't have a reason nor do I need one." answered Crow, with a slight uncomfortable look on his face. "And lets just say, that I….. have, unusual abilities" "Till next time" said Crow "and Spyro take care of Cynder" with that Crow vanished leaving Spyro and Cynder blushing like crazy.

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder where getting ready to head back to Warfang. "Hey, Cyn?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah?" replied Cynder.

"Did you say anything before I brought the world back together?" asked Spyro.

"Y-yes, I said I-" said Cynder but before she could finish...

"SPYRO!" called a certain obnoxious dragonfly we all know and love. "

Hey Sparx!" answered Spyro. "How did you find us?"

"A strange black dragon told me to look here" answered Sparx. "He also told me to tell you to head to Warfang soon."

Meanwhile Crow was sitting and watching them from a distance. "_You two are an interesting pair"_ thought Crow. "_Also I sense your hearts are more connected than you realize."_ Crow was preparing to fly off "Now, where to next?" Crow wondered out loud. "A brief stop to Warfang to deliver a message maybe?" With that he flew off.

After flying to Warfang they Landed by the Center of the City where they saw the guardians, Volteer more excited than usual, if that is even possible. He was ranting as Usual until Cyril stopped him when he noticed Spyro and Cynder.

"What's Going on?" asked Cynder. Cyril pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"This" said Cyril.

"This is a map of dragon colonies!" exclaimed Cynder.

"Where did you find this?!" asked Spyro.

"A black dragon left this" said Cyril. "He said something about bringing them here before a solar eclipse"

"Wait!" said Spyro. "Did this Dragon, have a Blue Waning Crescent moon symbol on his right shoulder?"

"Yes, Why?" asked Cyril.

"He seems to be everywhere," said Cynder.

"I take it you met him?" asked Cyril.

"Yeah" answered Spyro. "He said his name was Crow"

"That name Sounds familiar" said Volteer as he put a paw on his chin in deep thought.

Meanwhile Crow was flying to a village that was marked on the map. When he was walking he bumped into someone. "Oomph" said a feminine voice. Crow looked and saw a white dragoness on the ground. "O-oh, I-I'm so sorry!" said the dragoness. Crow could tell that she was scared, but why?

"Don't worry, I should have paid attention" reassured Crow as he lent her a paw to help her up. As soon as their paws touched both had a light blush on their faces. "Still are you alright? You look frightened"

"O-oh, It's nothing" said the dragoness. Crow could tell she was lying, but decided not to pry and scare her even more.

"Okay then," said Crow. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"M-my name's Lyra" stuttered the dragoness, surprised at the amount of kindness this dragon is showing her.

"Call me Crow" Crow told her. "_Just being around her makes me feel like I found my light again"_ thought Crow.

"I-I need to get going" said Lyra nervously.

"O-okay" replied Crow. "If you need anything just look for me"

"I-I will" said Lyra as she started walking off. "And, thanks" when she said this Crow saw a look in her eyes, that showed an emotion beyond just gratitude, but he could not place it yet.

Later that night.

Crow was having the same nightmare he had for the last 3 years. Him in his old village, the village was being attacked by a large black dragon and an army of shadows. The village was burning. Suddenly the dream ended and he found himself in what looked like a library.

**Crow: I had to make some slight changes to the chapter due to a certain character seeming too overpowered. I hope the chapter is better now with these changes. This is actually the third version of the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: New Light

**Crow: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I will try to update more often. So Remember, If you want to see something happen in this story, comment or PM me, If I like the idea I will write it in and put a mention of the person who gave me the idea. Also I do not own the Spyro franchise.**

Chapter 2: New Light

"_Where am I?" asked Crow as he looked around the library. _

"_It has been a while Crow" said a voice. "And to answer your Question you are in the Chronicler's Library" Crow recognize this voice._

"_It can't be" said Crow with a smile as he turned around. "I can't believe it!" said Crow as he ran to the blue dragon. Crow embraced the dragon. "I thought you died Uncle"_

_Ignitus, the dragon to whom crow was referring chuckled at this. " I see you inherited your father's foresight, well I did die, but I was revived as the Chronicler for the new era" Ignitus then looked serious. "Crow, about the white dragoness you found, Lyra, Her family was killed by the same demon that killed yours" Crow suddenly felt sad for her. "She is also the last Light Dragon, and she need's you"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Crow._

_Ignitus took a white book with gold trimmings down and showed him. "The books can show a glimpse of the subjects future" _

_Crow grabbed the book and suddenly the scene changes to Lyra being chased by a group of dragons, "HELP!" screamed the dragoness._

"_No one is coming to save you" said the leader. "Grab her!"_

"WHAH!" said Crow as he woke up with a start, falling off his bed. After he got up he realized the last part of his dream was a vision. He started to head down the hall. "_It's been a while since I saw my uncle. Still I haven't had a dream vision in a while, they always give me a splitting headache." _Thought Crow. Crow looked out the window and saw that it was still night time out, so he decided to go out for a midnight stroll.

"HELP" screamed a dragoness.

This caught Crow's attention so he went to the direction of the scream. When he got there he noticed Lyra was surrounded by a group of dragons and was injured.

"No one is coming to save you" said the leader, a blood red Dragon with black underbelly horns and wings. "Grab her!"

Just then the lamps went out making it hard to see. "Wha-" started one of the dragons before sounds of fighting was happening in the darkness.

"W-what's going on?" said the Blood red dragon now frightened. Just then the lamps relit but with blue fire instead of orange fire, to show Crow standing between him and the dragoness. "Who are you?!" demanded the Fear dragon.

"Crow" replied Crow. "Now It's time for you to pay."

"You think I can be stopped by on measly black dragon?!" asked the Blood red dragon. "Away from my prize before I end you!"

When Crow did not move the Blood red dragon lunged at him, Crow dissolved into the shadow's, leaving the Fear dragon to stumble, but he recovered and turned around just as Crow materialized and hit him with a Blast of fear energy at Crow.

"Gahh!" screamed Crow as he was hit by the Fear attack. "_Must be a Fear Dragon"_ thought Crow as he retaliated with a barrage of blue fireballs catching the Fear dragon by surprise and knocking him into a lamp post.

"How can you use more than one element?!" asked the Fear dragon confused. The dragon then noticed the white dragoness and started to charge a ball of red energy to shoot at her. Crow noticed this and jumped between them and took the blast, and when the smoke cleared his eyes were glowing and his pupils were slits. When the Fear dragon saw this he knew there was no way he could win.

"Leave" said Crow Coldly.

"You haven't seen the last of Raze!" said the Fear dragon as he flew off.

Crow's eyes went back to normal, he looked over Lyra. When he approached her she backed away in fear, but collapsed. Crow doved and caught her on his back. He then took her to the inn inn where he was staying and entered it.

"Welcome" said a female dragon behind a desk when Crow entered but when she noticed the injured and unconscious dragoness on his back she got worried. "What happened?!"

"She was attacked by a group of dragons, but I jumped in and saved her" answered Crow. "I need a room so I can treat her injuries."

"Oh my" said the dragoness. "You have to get her injuries taken care of soon"

"That is what I was going to do" said Crow as he took Lyra to his room..

After Crow went to the room he laid Lyra down. When he did She woke up and looked at Crow in fear. When Crow raised a paw at her it started to glow with energy. The Dragoness closed her eyes expecting the worst, but when she opened her eyes she noticed her wounds were gone and Crow barely conscious as the move he did took the pain from her wounds and transferred it into him. Then it hit her. "Y-you healed me?" asked Lyra. "H-how, Why?"

"I-I couldn't leave you like that" stuttered Crow as he was both beginning to lose his nerve and still recovering from the pain. "S-still w-we should stay here for the night since it's getting late"

"Oh, okay" Said Lyra. She started to relax when she noticed Crow was getting nervous.

"You can you can take the bed, you've been through a lot, and I won't take no for an answer" said Crow.

"Uh…, okay" said Lyra nervously. "_He is really nice, I hope he will be my friend, and maybe…., Don't get ahead of yourself Lyra" _She got a blush at this thought.

After that they went to sleep.

_Fire, screams of Dragons as they get slaughtered, A Silhouette of A large black dragon in the center of the destruction. The dream then changes to a family of light dragons playing in a field the two older ones where the parents and the young dragoness was their child, "That must Be Lyra!" thought Crow. Then suddenly a blast of black fire hits the parents and they disappear and then __**HE**_ _appears. Lyra barely escapes. "I must be seeing her memories, to think she lost her family so young"_

**Crow: This chapter's done, like I said earlier If you have any ideas you want in the story let me know and I might put in in. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Partnerships

**Crow: **_**Hmm, I wonder who that Raze Guy was, he seems interesting.**_

**Lyra: Crow?**

**Crow: Oh, uh, hey Lyra.**

**Lyra: I think it's time to start the chapter.**

**Crow: Oh yeah, I do not own legend of Spyro.**

Chapter 3: New partnerships

"_Why am I seeing her memories?" thought Crow._

"_I can answer that" said a voice. "your eclipse powers plus your natural foresight allows you to enter other's dreams"_

"_Who are you?!" demanded Crow._

"_A friend" was the only response he got._

Morning came and Crow started to stir. He looked over to Lyra, who was still asleep and by the looks of it in a nightmare.

"_I hope She's alright"_ thought Crow as he walked over to her. "_Maybe I should enter her dream to see what is wrong"_ He placed a claw on her forehead and then his vision went black. Next thing he noticed was the rush of Lyra's memories flooding his mind, he saw her when she was little with her parents, she seemed happy then. Then they were hunted by **HIM**. Lyra barely escaping with her life only to have years of constantly being rejected and put down because of her coloring not being of the normal elemental dragons, shattering her confidence to near nothing, only to have what little confidence she did have destroyed by Raze and his gang before being rescued by Me.

"_So that is the rest of the story"_ thought Crow.

Meanwhile Raze was resting in a cave looking at his wounds. "Man, I hate to admit it, but Crow packs a whallop" Raze said to no one in particular. "I think I may have found a worthy rival, still how in the world can he use more than one element?"

Back with Crow and Lyra:

Lyra started to wake up, She opened her eyes, Once she got up she looked and saw Crow was not there. She started looking around frantically. After a few minutes Crow came in carrying a tray of food. "I thought you could use Something to eat" said Crow as he handed the tray to Lyra.

"Oh, uhh, thank you" said Lyra as she took the tray. "_Why is he being so nice to me? I don't deserve his kindness."_

"Uhh… Lyra?" said Crow trying to get Lyra's attention.

"Huh?! Oh sorry" said Lyra, looking down.

"I-I uh, I was wondering if y-you would like to come with me on my journey" stuttered Crow. "_Why am I so nervous?"_

Lyra on the other hand was blushing like crazy. "_He wants me to join him?!"_ thought Lyra. "O-okay" she finally answered.

Meanwhile Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were flying to the village they were at. "I see the village!" said Spyro.

"_I hope they don't view me as what I used to be"_ thought Cynder sadly.

"Hey Cyn" said Spyro. "You alright"

"Yeah" She lyed. "I'm fine"

A few minutes later they landed near the center, and they noticed quite a few dragons. They asked around if any of them saw a black dragon with a blue crescent moon on his right shoulder.

"Oh, you mean Crow" said an Electric dragon. "He's in the inn, last I checked"

"Thanks" said Spyro as he, Cynder, and Sparx went to go find the inn. When they entered they bumped into someone. "Umph" said Cynder and the dragoness.

When Cynder got up she noticed she was looking at a white dragoness. When the dragoness saw Spyro and Cynder she panicked.

"Lyra" called Crow.

Lyra saw Crow and decided to hide behind him. Crow was about to question why until he saw Spyro Cynder and Sparx near the doorway.

"Hello guys" said Crow "I see you've met Lyra"

Lyra looks over to them then ducks her head.

"As you can see she is shy and only trusts me" Explained Crow. "It's okay these are my friends"

"O-okay" said Lyra as she walked out from behind him. "H-hello"

"Hello" said Spyro. "My name's Spyro"

"Hi" said Cynder "I'm Cynder

"Nice to meet ya" said Sparx. "Call me Sparx"

"Wait, Spyro and Cynder as in THE Spyro and Cynder?!" Exclaimed Lyra. "I heard from the village Elder that you were the ones who beat Malefor!"

"What about ME?!" Exclaimed Sparx before he started going on a rant boosting his fake ego, causing Spyro to roll his eyes and Crow and Cynder to face paw.

"Why don't I take you to the village elder so you can talk to him about why you're here" said Crow while Sparx was still bragging. after that the four dragons left the in and started to go to the elder. As they were walking quite a few dragons were staring making them feel a little awkward, even Crow was a little nervous. After walking through the crowd they made it to the Elders home.

"Ah, Hello again Crow, and I see you finally made some friends" said an old grey Dragon. "So what brings you here?"

"We came to ask if you would come to warfang now that the war is over" said Cynder.

"Ahh, Cynder, I see much pain behind your eyes, almost as much as Crow's" said the Elder.

"How did you-" started Cynder.

"I've been around" interrupted the Elder. "And yes I will make the announcement that we will be moving to Warfang in a few weeks"

"Thank you Elder" answered Spyro.

They then noticed that Crow and Lyra were gone. "Uhh, where did they disappear to this time?"

The elder just chuckled.

Meanwhile at the inn:

"And that is why the Llama people worship me as a god" finished Sparx only to realize that they left already. "WHAT, Spyro just left?!" at that he left to go search for them.

**Crow: FINALLY, sorry for the delay, schoolwork was a killer, I am now accepting OCs but only those with one element.**


	5. Chapter 4: Newcomers Pt 1, Wraith

**Crow: Starting with the next few chapters we will be introducing new OCs donated from some of the viewers. These next few Chapters are going to be called the Newcomer Saga, each one to introduce a OC that was donated to the story.**

**Chapter 4: Newcomers Part 1, Wraith**

Crow and Lyra were getting ready for the night in a forest clearing, until Crow sensed something nearby. "Lyra" whispered Crow. "We aren't alone"

"What do you mean?" whispered Lyra.

Crow looked to his left. "I know you're there, COME OUT!" called Crow. Just then a blur tackled him. When Lyra looked over she saw a black dragon with grey underbelly and wings along with silver eyes had pinned Crow. Crow just smirked as he vanished, leaving the black dragon confused before rematerializing right behind him and pinning the black dragon.

"Who are you?!" asked Crow.

"Like I'd tell you" said the black dragon before he melted into the shadows. Crow realized that he was up against a Shadow Dragon, so he knew he was going to use primarily stealth attacks. Crow focused and was able to sense where The other dragon was while he was in the shadows. When the other dragon emerged to attack, Crow dodged around him and knocked him down. The shadow dragon got really mad and entered the shadows again but before Crow could sense him the dragon teleported to a different shaded area. While Crow was confused the shadow dragon came behind him and knocked him into a tree.

"Crow!" shouted Lyra.

The Shadow dragon turned to Lyra who was backing away in fear. Lyra in a sudden panic fired a beam of Pure light right at the Shadow Dragon. The dragon did not see this coming and he was knocked right into a boulder. Crow just looked at her mouth agape.

"Woah" was all he could say.

The shadow dragon recovered from the shock of Lyra's attack. He charged at the two dragons but suddenly realized he couldn't move. He turned and saw Crow had his paw charged with shadow energy and had it in The dragon's shadow, He couldn't dodge Crow's electric blast. After it hit the Shadow Dragon layed there paralyzed. "Sorry, but I couldn't let you hurt her" said Crow.

"Now tell me who you are and why you attacked us"

With the paralyses finally starting to wear off, the dragon got up. "My name is Wraith, and it's my job to protect the village from intruders like you!" As he said that he created a blade of shadow energy and charged at Crow. Crow just sighed as the attack just passed right through him. "What the" was all Wraith said before he tumbled to the ground. "How did you-"

"I used my shadow element to become intangible" Answered Crow. "Also I see no further reason to fight you"

Wraith just looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" asked Wraith.

"You were just defending your home" answered Crow. "We are just traveling to dragon villages seeing if any are willing to head to Warfang"

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Wraith.

"Good question…." said Crow.

Wraith sighed, "I guess I can give you two the benefit of the doubt….. for now"

"Thank you" said Lyra.

Wraith started leading Crow and Lyra to his village. He decided that Lyra had his full trust, but there was something….off about Crow, like he was hiding something, and Wraith decided to keep a close eye on him.

"Lyra" whispered Wraith. "You know Crow better than I, so haven't you seen anything off about him?"

"Kind of, but he saved me, and shown me kindness that few have" Said Lyra. "He may have his secrets, but I think he will tell us when he feels we should know"

Crow noticed that Wraith and Lyra were lagging behind, so he used his shadow element to sneak right next to them.

"Saying anything interesting" said Crow.

Both Lyra and Wraith jumped at this.

"Not funny" said Wraith.

"Sorry it's just you're supposed to be ahead of us since you ARE taking us to your village" replied Crow.

"Hmph" was Wraith's response.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached Wraith's village. Wraith took them to an inn since it was the middle of the night. Wraith was keeping an eye on them an eye on them….or more specifically on Crow, from a nearby roof, when he saw Crow leave the room, he got up to get find a better view when,

"I take it you're here for more than just stargazing"

Wraith jumped and turned around to see Crow standing right next to him.

"How did you….?!" started Wraith.

"remember when I disappeared then reappeared behind you in our fight earlier, well it's kinda the same thing" explained Crow.

"Still, what's your game?" asked Wraith. "What are you hiding?"

Crow just sighed and look towards the moons.

"A few years ago my village was attacked by an army of shadows, they had no heart, no soul, no mercy, they slaughtered everyone, burned everything, I was the only survivor. The anger and sorrow almost drove me mad until I realized that I could help prevent what happened to me from happening to others. During my travels I met Lyra, who suffered a similar fate by the same monster in charge of the attack on my village, only she lost her family at a much younger age, and well you can fill in the rest"

Wraith just stared. How one dragon could hold so much pain was beyond him. "I'm sorry you lost so much, I…."

"It's okay" said Crow. "I would have been the same in your position."

"I noticed you got a little protective of Lyra earlier" said Wraith. "Why is that?"

Crow gulped. "I….uh….I have my reasons"

"_He likes her"_ thought Wraith.

**Crow: Well that was uhh…..well sorry for the delay and Merry Christmas! next is part 2: Vexx. One opening for an OC. Stay tuned.**


End file.
